A Quiet Day
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: The day is never quiet when the Devil is around.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Deckerstars! Who's excited for the upcoming third season? I know I am! Cue the jealous Devil lol! It has been quite a while since I posted a story here, I apologize. I have recently found a job, so that takes up a lot of my time. I'll do my best to update my other stories so bear with me! As usual, reviews are welcome, and flames can go straight to Hell!

* * *

Being a police officer is hard work. Being a homicide detective, however, is tough work. Just ask Detective Chloe Decker. She has been working cases since she graduated from the academy and worked her way up the ladder. There were a few roadblocks and people that doubted that she would become one of the best. She managed to overcome those barriers and proved the naysayers wrong by becoming one of the best detectives in the Los Angeles Police Department. Well, according to a certain fallen angel anyway.

"Hello, Detective! What new case awaits us on this beautiful day?" Lucifer greeted as he sauntered into the precinct like he always does. The former Prince of Darkness plopped down onto the chair next to the detective's desk, waiting in anticipation for their next case. Detective Decker looked up and saw the King of Hell grin at her like he's the Cheshire Cat. Heaving a sigh, she said, "I know you're hoping for another case, Lucifer, but I'm afraid that there's nothing to solve today except how to make a mountain of paperwork disappear." The detective then gave her partner an apologetic shrug before going back to work on filling in reports.

"So that's it? There's no case? Just paperwork?" Lucifer asked, unwilling to believe that there's no homicide for them to solve. Usually, there would be tons of cases that are practically begging to be closed, but things never go as planned. Detective Decker hummed in response, not once looking up from the pile of papers and files on her desk. The Lord of Hell sighed as he rose from his seat and headed toward the break room to get himself a snack.

When Lucifer returned moments later with a bag of cool ranch puffs, the detective was still scribbling away. The former Lightbringer sat down in his chair and munched away at his snack, the loud crunch of the puffs echoed through the somewhat silent bullpen. Suddenly, an impulse came over the Ruler of Hell as he put the bag of puffs down on the desk and took a pad of post-its from the drawer at the next desk. The fallen angel peeled off a few sheets of the post-it note from the pad and rolled each into a tight ball. He then picked one up and aimed it at the detective's head.

The paper ball hit its target, bouncing off the side of Detective Decker's forehead before landing on the floor. The detective looked up from her work and sent an annoyed look to the former Prince of Darkness before going back into work mode. Lucifer then threw a few more paper balls at the homicide detective, as he made a couple more in the process. A small pile of post-it balls began to gather on Detective Decker's desk while a few scattered around the floor.

The detective looked up again, this time sending the Devil a chilling glare. "Lucifer, stop throwing paper balls at my head. If you're so bored, then go home to LUX and do something or someone since you enjoy sex so much." She said exasperatedly. Holding his hands up in mock surrender, the King of Hell got up, took his bag of cool ranch puffs and left his partner to work in peace.

* * *

END (or do y'all want a chapter 2?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Deckerstars! Here is the long-awaited chapter 2! In this, Chloe knows Lucifer is the Devil and isn't too shocked about the wings. Hope you enjoy and remember: reviews are good, flames deserve their own Hell!

* * *

Detective Decker returned home from the precinct hours after Lucifer had left. She rubbed a hand over the back of her neck, trying to work out the kinks. "Someday, doing paperwork will be the death of me," The detective muttered as she got into her car and drove out of the parking lot, looking forward to a quiet night at home with Trixie and perhaps Maze. _Maybe I can catch the last few minutes of that show I like._ She mused as she turned onto the street that led to her apartment building.

The homicide detective parked the car in her designated spot and entered the building. She pressed the button to summon the elevator and rode it to the floor where her apartment is situated. Taking out her keys from her bag, she made to unlock the door, only to see that it's already open. Tiredness then left as quick as it came as Detective Decker reached for her weapon as she went inside the apartment, ready to take on whoever dared to break into a police officer's home.

After making sure that the kitchen, living room, and bathroom were cleared, she walked toward her bedroom, gun aimed and ready to fire. Pushing the door open with the muzzle, the detective was greeted with a shocking sight. There, lying on her large, queen-sized bed, is the Devil himself. The former Lightbringer laid on his side, his beautiful wings spread out, making him look like the angel that he used to be. He wore burgundy cotton boxer shorts that laid hidden underneath the covers.

 _How did he get here and why is he sleeping in my bed?_ Detective Decker pondered, her mind filled with confusion. She had sent Lucifer home after enduring the paper ball avalanche at the precinct. The detective assumed that the fallen angel had gone back to his penthouse above LUX and ravished whoever caught his fancy. Detective Decker wanted to let the Lord of Hell sleep, but she wanted answers as to why he is in her apartment sleeping in her bed. She put away her gun and tentatively walked over to the bed, laying a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. Shaking him gently, the King of Hell moaned as he returned from Dreamland.

"Chloe? Is that you?" Lucifer said, his voice heavy with sleep. "Yes, Lucifer, it's me. Why are you here and why are you taking a nap in my bed wearing nothing but boxer shorts?" Rubbing his eyes, the former Prince of Darkness got up from the bed and said, "I went home to LUX as you told me, but it just felt empty for some reason. I mean I couldn't even indulge in any sinful carnal activity. I then decided to come here to apologize for what happened at the precinct. You know how I get when I'm bored out of my skull." Lucifer said with a sheepish smile. "The boxer shorts are a precursor for the steamy and erotic makeup sex that we'll have later. Guess I fell asleep waiting for you to come home." A blush then colored Lucifer's cheeks as he finished his explanation, his great wings drooping a little bit.

Detective Decker sighed as she carefully avoided Lucifer's wings and sat down beside the Ruler of Hell. "I know you mean well, Lucifer," She began. "But breaking into someone's home is a crime. If I didn't know it was you in my bed, I would have shot and killed you. I don't want to lose my partner so please don't do it again, okay?" Lucifer nodded in agreement before a hopeful thought entered his mind.

"Could I stay here with you tonight? I'll be a good Devil and leave in the morning." The detective smiled and said, "Of course, Lucifer, you're always welcome here. Just let me know next time, alright?" The fallen angel nodded again and asked, "Can we have makeup sex now?" Detective Decker rolled her eyes at Lucifer's request. "No, Lucifer, we will not have makeup sex. Go to sleep before I change my mind and kick you out." Pouting at his detective's empty threat, the former Prince of Darkness pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

End.


End file.
